


Human

by moonlit_tears



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: Human Dodie Clark, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Hand Jobs, Its actually good, M/M, Smut, Songfic, Tyler is kinda insane, Unrequited Love, i fucking love this song and the video was begging for a fic, its based off Dodies music video for human, its not that much smut tho, josh is the mannequins Tyler creates, kind of, tyler just wants love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlit_tears/pseuds/moonlit_tears
Summary: will you share your soul with me?





	Human

The torso on the table lays lifeless and limp, it’s _perfect._ Tyler runs his hands over its soft smooth wooden flesh. He exhales, smiling to himself and walks over to where the wooden arms are stashed in a barrel against the wall.

He places two against either side of the body seeing how nicely they will look. He sits down and begins painting, matching the colours of the arms to the torso.

He does the same to a pair of legs, and a head, soon there is a boy laying on his table.

Tylers fingers trail over the body, taking a deep breath in. It’s been so lonely in the warehouse. It’d be so lovely to have company.

Placing simple clothes on the boy he looks back and admires his work. He leans in and kisses it, the cold body slowly heating up. He leans back and smiles.

”Josh,” he whispers, and the boy looks at him, eyes clouded and confused. “Come with me Josh.”

————

They dance, Josh a little stiff and clumsy, but that’s to be expected. His hands were soft and he spun Tyler round and round, giggles falling effortlessly from his lips. Tyler leans into him as they spin, the creaky floorboards just a soundtrack to their dance.

Tyler places his hands in Joshes hair, fingers fumbling as their faces crash in a sloppy kiss. Tyler laughs, clanking teeth with Josh.

They pull back and Tyler smiles, Josh spins him again and it’s so _perfect_.

————

They sit reading, the air silent but cosy, the only noise the soft flutter of pages turning. It’s a little hard to do, but they hold hands while reading separate books, fumbling with he pages, but they manage.

Tyler looks over at Josh and smiles, turning back to his book and getting engrossed in the story.

————

At a small table for two, they sit sipping wine and staring into each other’s eyes. Tyler plays with Joshes fingers, eyes twinkling with adoration. Tyler blushes once Joshes stare is too much for him, his gaze making his heart melt.

————

Tyler’s giggling, dragging Josh towards the bed, they bounce clumsily, one after the other, suddenly tangled. Tyler gets on top and starts kissing down Josh’s neck, hands exploring underneath Josh’s shirt. He tries to take it off without moving his mouth from Josh’s neck but he quickly removes both their shirts and gets back to sucking bruises into the boy’s skin. His hands slip into his boxers, fingers moving their way, wrapping around Josh’s erection. His hand starts moving, slow up and down motions, teasing him, before he starts speeding up, his mouth now leaving open mouthed kisses on Josh’s torso. 

Tyler moves Josh’s hands to his hair as he makes his way down, slipping Josh’s boxers down so he is fully exposed. Tyler licks a stripe up his shaft before taking the head into his mouth. Joshes fingers get tangled into his hair as he runs his tongue around the head before taking it all in. He rubs Josh’s thighs, maneuvering his tongue expertly until Josh finishes. 

He sits up smiling, flopping in bed right next to Josh.

————

He’s reading a book when a page gets stuck, so he moves his hand from Josh’s to use both hands to split it. Once he moves his hand to grasp Josh’s again, he realizes Josh’s hand is in the exact same spot, unmoving, waiting for his to return into it. 

He disregards it and goes back to reading.

————

They are in bed and Tyler is giving Josh another handjob. He’s about halfway through when he realizes Josh is just staring into space, eyes unfocused and unarouzed. Tyler frowns and focuses harder on giving Josh pleasure.

————

They are sitting at the table again, Tyler sipping wine. He realizes Josh’s always stays full, as if he’s not even drinking any of it. When Tyler looks away from Josh’s intense stare, when he looks back Josh hasn’t even moved. He’s just staring straight ahead. 

Tyler frowns, removes his hands from Josh’s grip, Josh’s hands don’t even move, not even slightly.

————

Tyler leads Josh down a hallway, he sets him in a chair, he begins to walk away slowly.

Josh turns to look at Tyler briefly, something flashing in his eyes, he says nothing and turns straight ahead again.

He’s surrounded by Josh’s, dozens discarded around the room, all lifeless and broken.

Tyler turns back, sadness evident on his face, he turns around, _back to the workshop,_ he thinks. 

He doesn’t want to fail again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this, I love this song and I just thought I should get out a quick fix that I enjoy. I haven’t posted in forever for anything and I hope this is good. I love feedback and I know it’s short but I think I did this some justice.
> 
> -Ray


End file.
